


The Truth about Paul and Jer

by fangirl72



Series: Special Occasions [1]
Category: Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis - Fandom, Martin and Lewis
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl72/pseuds/fangirl72
Summary: A frustrated Jerry Lewis sits down at his typewriter to type the truth of how he met the most important man in his life.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Series: Special Occasions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079429
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Truth about Paul and Jer

Dean/Jerry

Almost safe for work (Teen): This work contains a brief sexual implication and language.

Tumblr Link: https://fangirl72.tumblr.com/post/638788996444602368/the-truth-about-paul-and-jer-chapter-one 

Some Things to Look Forward to: Implication Oral Sex: Penis

I’ve told a lot of stories over the years. If anyone kept track I bet they’re pretty damn confused. I confuse myself sometimes. It started out the lies were necessary then the lies became a part of life. Well, that ends now. Every word I type on this paper is the truth.

The first time I saw Paul it wasn’t on a street corner or coming out of an elevator. Those events did happen but not in that order. The year was 1942 in Midtown Manhattan at a small diner I would eat lunch in.

I was just about to enjoy the world's best egg salad when the entire contents of the sandwich landed on my tie and shirt. It felt like the perfect metaphor of my life at that point. With my career in the shape it was at the time that sandwich was the only thing I had to look forward to.

A stranger's snicker turned my self-pity into rage. I turned to the sound and the rage left as quickly as it came. Sitting there was the most gorgeous PERSON I had ever seen in my life. It just so happened that person was a man with tremendous sex appeal.

I have enough words to describe his appearance and the things it did to me to fill a book. I’ll sum it up as the man took all my clever words from me and left me staring and possibly drooling.

“Lick it,” were the first words Dean Martin ever spoke to me.

I didn’t even take a breath worth of hesitation before lifting my tie and lapping at it with my tongue. The egg salad dripped down my chin.

“Anything else you want licked?”

Paul laughed. This handsome man thought I was FUNNY. I loved him.

A man handed me a stack full of napkins and I started wiping off my face.

“At least I’ll have the taste of egg salad to hold me over till dinner.”

“Was it good,” asked Paul.

“It’s the best!” I pointed to my shirt and said, “want some?”

Paul smiled. It was almost as beautiful as his laugh. You could see the little wrinkles on the sides of his eyes that became more prominent with each year of the California sun. He looked real cute. You know how in High-School they teach ya’ about that Shakespeare fella? And this schmuck named Romeo is spilling his heart out about Juliet being the sun. That’s what it felt like. Paul was my sun. The light after an entire life’s worth of darkness.

“Tell ya’ what if I buy you a new one can we split it?”

“You bet.”

I don’t know where he got the money from. Paul was always in hawk up to his neck. I once saw him ask his mother for a quarter. He took the seat next to me and seeing him up close threatened to make me a drooling mess again.

“You got a name, Kid?”

“Joe. My stage name is Jerry Lewis but you can call me Joe.” I wanted to say, “you can call me yours.”

“Stage name? You in show business?”

“Yeah,” I replied, dipping the napkin in a glass of water and scrubbing out the stain from my shirt. “I’m a comedian.”

“I’m a singer. They call me the dark and handsome voice,” he said with a kind of self deprecating humor. “You can call me Dean.” He presented his large hand for me to shake.

It should be said that Paul was never this chatty with anyone else. I wasn’t acting like myself either. If I wasn’t showing off then I was a pretty shy kid. I would have never had the nerve to talk to someone like him. I would be too busy thinking why in God’s name would they even look at a person like me? I took Dean’s hand and he made me feel like a child. His grip was firm and again, he never shook anyone else’s hand like that. When our skin made contact I swear I felt electricity. It was a spark that made us want to keep talking and not let the other walk away. We always had an x factor, an undefinable force keeping us together. I like to think it was the hand of God guiding us to be something better than ourselves, a pairing that could change the world. At that moment I didn’t know we would be professional partners but I felt in the very core of my being we were destined for greatness.


End file.
